How Foolish of Me
by jaberjazz
Summary: Naruto couldn't believe how foolish he was for thinking that he could save Sasuke from the darkness and bring him back home. No Yaoi. One-Shot. Contains character death and dark Sasuke.


**A/N: Jaberjazz here! This is my first one-shot and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Tch, how _pathetic_." Sasuke said with his sharigan glaring at me with hate while he pulled his sword out of me. I hissed at the pain that was soaring through my body, particularly my chest, as he pulled it out. The once clean sword was now covered with blood.

My blood.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. How foolish of me to think that I would be able to get him out of the darkness that he plunged into long ago. I should've listened to Jiraiya and Itachi, who told me that it would be foolish to try to save someone who willingly accepted darkness just for the sake of getting powerful. Now thanks to my stupidity, I'm going to die.

Sakura's going to die.

Kakashi's going to die.

Tsunade's going to die.

The village is going to die.

_Everyone's_ going to die.

All thanks to me and my made-up fantasies. Those childish fantasies where I somehow made Sasuke come back to Konoha with everyone cheering at me and him; cheering at me for bringing him home and him for coming back home. But I now know that will never happen, not by a long shot.

My vision started to get blurry and I collapsed on the cold, hard ground with a thud. I forced my self to roll on my back, making my blood ooze out more out of my chest. I started to cough up blood and I can feel myself getting sleepy.

Very sleepy.

I stared up blankly to try to see the sky to only see Sasuke looking down at me. I wish I could punch that bastard in the face to wipe that smug expression off his face. But I can't.

Just like I can't keep my promises.

Or just like I can't be smart enough to not chase after Sasuke.

Or just like I can't protect all that I hold dear.

Or just like I can't undo time to stop this…..this dark _monster_.

Sasuke smirked at me. That same mocking smirked he gave me when we were in the academy. That same damn smirked he gave me when he used to belittle and treat me like I'm nothing during our time together as teammates.

"Aw, what happened, Naruto?" Sasuke started mockingly. "I thought you were going to "kick my ass" and take me back "home"?"

"S-shut up!" I growled back the best I could. I winced as he put his foot on my chest wound. He started adding a little pressure on his foot to push it down. I winced again.

"You were foolish to even try fighting me; alone at that." Sasuke sneered.

"You were foolish to chase me for all these years, thinking you could somehow bring me back home. You were so naïve, thinking that you understand my pain just because you had a glimpse of it when Jiraiya died. But let me tell you you know _**nothing **_about my pain and what it's really like so don't you _**dare**_," Sasuke pressed his foot against my bloody body harder, making me cry out in pain, "act like you know what I'm going through because you have _no idea_…."

The tears that once threatened to fall out earlier started running down my cheek. I can feel it going down my cheek, making wet streaks on my face.

"_Sasuke_….."

My eyelids started to become heavy. They felt like they weighed tons. I knew that if I close them, I will never open them up again. I stared emotionless at the sky as Sasuke took his foot off of me. He looked at me with disgust.

"I can't believe I considered you my rival."

"…."

My eyes started to close as I watch him walk away unscratched, unharmed. My eyelids slowly went down until all I saw was darkness. Flashes of my past flashed through my mind. All the stuff I putted up with to only end up like this: a bloody wreck with a hole in my chest. A hole where a piece of my confused and broken heart used to be at. I started to feel numb all over as I started to fall into a deep, unawakening slumber.

"_I can't believe I considered you to be my rival either, Sasuke."_

**

* * *

**

A/N: This idea came up to me randomly and I had to type it down. Anyways, I hoped you liked it.

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


End file.
